gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica
Angelica (Anjerika, アンジェリカ) was the Social Welfare Agency's very first cyborg and was also the first cyborg to experience the effects of the conditioning. Angelica's main weapons are the Steyr AUG and Steyr M9A1. Her handler was Marco Toni. She was also one of the main protagonists of the series. Background Angelica was originally named Angelina. Before she came to the Agency, she was almost killed in a hit-and-run accident staged by her father to collect the life insurance he had on her. She thus became the first girl converted to a cyborg. Originally, Angelica remembered her family, but was later conditioned to forget them. ]] Appearance Angelica had pale skin and long, straight, dark hair, with box-cut bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were dark grey. She often wore a long-sleeve shirt with pants, and she wore a small ribbon headband just above her bangs. Personality of the anime.]]Angelica was originally a gregarious and outgoing young girl. However, the conditioning she underwent after joining the Agency caused her to become more quiet and withdrawn, which alienated her from her handler, Marco. Death As the first cyborg to undergo the conditioning process, she became the first cyborg to suffer the deleterious effects, causing her to often lose her memory of certain events, sometimes even moments after they occurred. She suffered serious injuries while on a mission at the end of season 1, but manages to slowly recover and eventually rejoin the other girls, despite the doubts of some Section 2 members. In the manga, Angelica's memory and function continue to deteriorate in a manner similar to those suffering Alzheimer's Disease. She passes away after reconciling with Marco and trying to comfort him with the Prince of Pasta story, despite no longer being able to recognize him. Angelica was almost killed in a hit-and-run accident staged by her father to collect the life insurance he had on her. She thus became the first girl converted to a cyborg.12 Originally she remembered her family, but later she was conditioned to forget them. This conditioning significantly dampened her gregarious and outgoing nature, which alienated her from her handler, Marco. As the first cyborg to undergo the conditioning process, she became the first cyborg to suffer the deleterious effects. She suffered serious injuries while protecting on a mission at the end of season 1, but manages to slowly recover and eventually rejoin the other girls, despite the doubts of some Section 2 members. In the manga, Angelica's memory and function continue to deteriorate in a manner similar to those suffering Alzheimer's Disease. She passes away after reconciling with Marco and trying to comfort him with the Prince of Pasta story, despite no longer being able to recognize him. The Angelica/Marco fratello exclusively used Steyr-Mannlicher weapons including the AUG A2, TMP compact submachine gun, M-A1 pistol and the AUG H-BAR LMG. Trivia *Angelica's birth name, Angelina, is one of the many derivatives of the Italian female name "Angela" (masculine is "Angelo", also used as common name), which means "Angel". Category:cyborg Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Social Welfare Agency